


Pretty

by kaydeefalls



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-18
Updated: 2004-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah's too pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

Dom isn't ready for Elijah's hot breath against his lips, for the hands pressed firmly to his shoulders, shoving him up against the wall. He isn't ready for the predatory glint in those too-blue eyes. He never expected this.

"Why me?" Dom breathes.

Elijah's lips twist into a smirk. "Orlando was too pretty," he whispers, tracing Dom's jawline with a pale finger. "I couldn't take the competition."

Dom stares at him, transfixed by the crystal flashes of his eyes, his smooth, delicate skin. Elijah's right. No mere mortal could press his flawed body up against this obscene perfection, mar it with his uncultured touch.

When Elijah kisses him, Dom closes his eyes.


End file.
